


23:11

by jangmidan



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bad Writing, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Sad Jeon Jungkook, Soft Park Jimin (BTS)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 14:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jangmidan/pseuds/jangmidan
Summary: jikook au where jimin would always wish at 11:11 at night in remembrance of his late boyfriend. little did he know, his boyfriend's promise to him would come true.





	23:11

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry 4 my bad english n bad writing skillz T_T thank u 4 reading tho <3
> 
> tw// de*th, suic*de and depress*on

"jimin-ah, i don't know when i'll be gone. but i promise, when that time comes, i'll watch over you every single day and pray that you'll find someone who will love you just as much as i do. so please don't cry too much. you will never lose me. my heart will always be yours."

tears always escape from jimin's eyes when he remembers his deceased boyfriend, hansung's words. that's why he'd look at the stars and always wished every 11:11 at night. he wished that he could turn back time and relive his happy memories with his hansung.

11:03 pm.

he climbed the stairs to his apartment building's rooftop. even if he was already tired, he'd never allow himself to miss one night. he promised hansung. he will never break his promise to him.

11:06 pm.

14 more steps. i'm getting closer .

and finally, he reached the rooftop. but he wondered, why is someone here? nobody usually comes there at this time of the night. he stared at the brunette in front of him, who was wearing plaid, spreading his arms and feeling the breeze hit his face. and that was when he realized what the boy was trying to do.

"p-please don't." jimin's voice was shaking. he absolutely didn't know what he was doing. "i don't know what you're going through, but please fight. don't give up everything. please stay stronger."

"everyone has left me. even my hyungs. there's no reason for me to be here anymore." tears escaped from the boy's doe eyes, and he took one more step closer to the edge of the building.

jimin didn't know what to do. he thought of ways how to stop the stranger in front of him from jumping from the 16th floor of the building. he then noticed the ID card, lying on the ground. he picked it up and looked at the name printed on it.

jeon jeongguk . arts major . seoul national university .

"jungkook-ssi," hearing his own voice saying the brunette's name made his heart beat faster than before.

jungkook slowly turned his head and looked at jimin. the redness of his eyes made it obvious that he had been crying for even before jimin made it to the rooftop. he suddenly felt the urge to hug the taller boy and so he did. he ran and pulled the stranger into a tight hug.

hansung always told him a hug from someone can cheer a person up. well, it was true. hugs never fail to lift up someone's mood.

but that hug wasn't just any simple hug. it both made them feel more alive. jimin broke the hug and wiped jungkook's tears with his thumb, his heart filled with sympathy for the younger.

"you still have so much life to live . please keep on fighting." he said , looking straight into jungkook's sparkling eyes .

11:11 pm . he smiled, looking at the stars. he knew. hansung would always keep his promise. 

little did jimin know, he saved a life that night . and little did jungkook know, he'd find a reason to keep living .

**Author's Note:**

> suicide hotline numbers:
> 
> uk: 116 123  
us: 1-800-273-8255  
canada: 1 800 456 4566  
ireland: 116 123  
philippines: 2919  
australia: 131 114
> 
> pls take care of urselves always. someone will there to listen and harming urself isn't the answer. you're not alone.
> 
> \---
> 
> twitter: @ddanajjang


End file.
